


Blueberry's Nightmare

by randompasserbyer



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blueberry Sans - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Carrot - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Frisk (Undertale), Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route, Stretch, US Papyrus - Freeform, US Sans - Freeform, Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, blue has a panic attack, blue is soft, blue sans - Freeform, cheetoh, comfort cuddles, stretch papyrus - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompasserbyer/pseuds/randompasserbyer
Summary: Blue has a nightmare about a Disbelief timeline in Underswap. Stretch comforts and reassures him.





	Blueberry's Nightmare

Night. Darkness. Loneliness. Sleep.

It’s something we all need, even if we’re afraid of it.

Outside, the Underground had dimmed for the night; it’s all part of Undyne’s Simulated Daylight Program. Blue glowstones on the rocky ceiling twinkle down at the slumbering world below them. The snow blankets the ground, silencing any stray sounds. Everything is calm and quiet.

Inside the skeleton brothers’ house, a certain blue skeleton is having a nightmare. Sans, otherwise known as Blueberry to the other AUs, curls up on his racecar bed, his brow furrowed in distress. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead and he clutches his pillow closer to him.

 

_Snow is falling in the small town of Snowdin. Monster dust is mixed into it all. Monsters stay inside to avoid joining those that have already fallen. Something’s gone wrong with the fallen human and now monsters are dusting left and right. Somebody has to stop them, and that somebody is the Magnificent Sans!_

_He looks down at his blue-gloved hands, trying to still the rattling in his bones. He can do this. He has to! For the sake of everyone else, he can defeat the human! He believes in them! They can do better, he just knows it! He closes his eyes and clenches his hands into a fist, determination set in his soul. For everyone else, for the human, and for Paps._

_He marches out to where he planned on meeting the human to capture them, but now he has a different plan. He shall spare the human, and, that way, nobody has to get hurt! The human will see that there’s no reason to attack him, and they’ll stop hurting everyone._

_…_

_Who is he kidding? If this fails, he’ll be dusted. He wishes he could have said goodbye to Paps, or at least told him he loves him one last time, but all he left was a note that said he was going to confront the human. He takes a deep breath as he hears the crunch of footsteps in fresh snow._

_He turns around to face the human, dressed in their green shirt with an expressionless face. Sans gives them his speech, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. He clutches his bandana for comfort to steady his nerves. “I believe in you, human. We don’t have to fight.”_

_The human continues their slow shambling walk towards the small skeleton. He can see the sharp glint of the artificial light reflecting off of a blade. He gulps, swallowing his fear and continuing. “This town needs a hero, and I’m here to protect them. But.. I also want to protect you, human. There’s no need for all this violence.”_

_The human raises their knife, the intention clear, yet Sans stands his ground. He knows this is the end, but he still believes in the human. They can turn this around. He knows they can. He opens his arms to accept his fate with a smile on his face._

_In a flash of orange and red, the human brings their weapon down on Papyrus, tearing the neck fabric. Sans’s eyes widen in horror. “P-Paps..?”_

_The taller skeleton turns to his older brother with a small smile on his face, his body slowly disintegrating. Sans almost can’t believe what’s happening. “Papyrus, what- no… No, no, no, you can’t-” His voice hitches. He can’t bring himself to say it. “You can’t do this…”_

_Papyrus kneels down to Sans’s height and places a broken hand on his shoulder. Tears start to form in the smaller skeleton’s eye sockets. “Hey, don’t be sad, bro. Just… remember my killer puns and stay happy, okay?”_

_Blue tears drip down his face and he grabs onto Papyrus’s hand. His head is spinning and his breathing comes in harsh, ragged gasps. Not even the pun distracts him from the reality he’s trying so desperately to deny. “Paps, no, don’t talk like that! You’re- You’re going to be fine. You’re-”_

_The hand he was holding turns to dust in his fingers, drifting away in the breeze. Papyrus slumps against Sans, his lower half already gone as well. He closes his eyes and says, “Don’t worry, Sans.. You’re going to do great things… Don’t stop doing any of them…”_

_And with that final whisper, he disappears in a white flurry of dust and snow. Blue kneels in the snow, tears freezing onto his skull as he desperately clutches an orange sweatshirt to his chest. This can’t be happening… Papy can’t be gone…_

 

He jolts awake with a start, blue magic filling his eyes and tears streaming down his face. His bones rattle as he sucks in breath after broken breath. Paps is gone, he can’t be gone, there’s no way he’s gone. It was just a dream, just a bad dream. His mind goes in loops, still trapped in the nightmare. He’s tempted to get up and go to Papyrus’s room to make sure he’s actually okay, but… He doesn’t want to wake his brother.

He closes his eyes, hugging his pillow closer. He can deal with this nightmare on his own. He-He’s strong; he doesn’t have to ask anyone for help with something like a nightmare. Tears well up in his eyes again as the scene replays itself in his mind. He twists his head into the pillow as if he could physically escape the torment, but it stays. It was so realistic. He could feel Papy’s hand disappearing from his. His body shakes as he’s racked by anguished sobs. He could never lose Papy. Never ever.. Please, let him never lose Papy…

His door creaks open hesitantly, causing Sans to sit up quickly and see who was entering. Papyrus looks in worriedly through the crack in the door, a white shirt hanging from his tall, skeletal frame. Sans quickly tries to wipe the tears away, but they just keep coming. “Paps! I didn’t want to wake you up…”

The younger skeleton shrugs nonchalantly, opening the door further. He can tell when Sans isn’t okay, and this has to be the worst he’s seen him. His voice is soft as he responds, “It’s alright, bro. I was already awake. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just had a nightmare,” Sans chokes out, unable to finish the sentence without visions of a dusty orange sweatshirt flashing through his mind.

Papyrus walks in and takes a seat next to his brother on the bed. “It’s alright. I get those, too. It helps to talk about them with someone.”

He places a hand on Sans’s shoulder as he speaks, and Sans grabs onto his hand in response, clutching it like a lifeline. His mouth moves to talk several times before his voice chokes out, “I saw the human, except they had a knife in their hands, and… you jumped in front…, and they… they d-”

He sniffs, his face twisting in pain at recounting the nightmare. He can’t finish the sentence; the thought is too painful. Wordlessly, Papyrus wraps an arm around him and pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay, bro. It’s okay. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

The silence of the room is only broken by Sans’s soft sobs and Papyrus’s quiet murmurs. After a moment, Sans turns towards Papyrus’s shirt and returns the hug, wrapping his arms around his brother and melting into the embrace. Tears soon soak Papyrus’s white shirt as Blue buries his face in it. He shakes as he cries, “I don’t want to lose you! Please don’t leave me!”

Papyrus tightens his embrace, curling protectively around the small, distressed skeleton. “I’m here, bro. I won’t leave you. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Soon enough, his sobs quiet down to sniffles, and he’s stopped shaking. They pull away from the hug, and Sans gives Papyrus a teary-eyed smile. “Th-Thanks, Paps. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Papyrus winks down at him. “I’m sure you’d figure something out, bro. You’re the most magnificent skeleton I know.”

Sans gives him a loving punch in the arm, raising an eyebrow. “I’m the only skeleton you know!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re the greatest.”

“Mweheh, alright, alright, enough with the flattery.”

Papyrus stands up and stretches with a wide yawn. “Well, I’m tuckered out. We should try getting catching a few more winks.”

Sans’s smile falls and he fiddles with his bandana. He looks up at the taller skeleton with wide eyes. “Paps, is- is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?”

Papyrus’s eyes soften at the request. He knew how it could be after a nightmare like that. He’s suffered through enough of them where he loses Sans and would get up to check to make sure he’s still there. “Sure thing, bro.”

He wraps his arm around Sans’s skull and gives him an affectionate brotherly noogie before carrying him to his room. They lay down and are soon fast asleep, curled against one another. Throughout the night, Sans would wake up and open an eye to make sure Papy was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really down and I wanted a hug and a shoulder to cry into, bUt mY PaPS/sAns FiGUre iN liFe DoESn'T dO hUGS. So I made up for it by writing a fanfiction where Blue has a nightmare and Stretch comes in to comfort him. I know Blue is written really soft in this, but I just needed a soft Blue. Face it. He is soft. He might not be naive, but he's definitely soft. He's our soft uwu boi. And I know he probably doesn't remember the different timelines, but even the OG Papyrus had nightmares. He needs a good Papy to give him hugs and reassure him that everything's alright. And.. *cough* . . . Disbelief!Blue is just a small step away from becoming Yandere!Blue. owo' Just imagine.


End file.
